te quiero pero¡¡¡
by pkhinata
Summary: ...que pasa cuendo quieres y no te quieren? ...que pasa cuando te quieren y TU NO quieres?


…**te quiero pero me da miedo tener una relación¡**

…sabía que hay palabras inevitables y que provocan reacciones secundarias cuando estas conociendo a alguien y comienza a importarte más de lo que quieres o imaginas; en mi caso la que me da más miedo es "relación" y es irónico el motivo por el que me pasa eso, pues para empezar _**¿qué es relación?**_ Un acto, una palabra, una situación, una utopía o simplemente la palabra que la gente utiliza para describir situaciones y necesidades que solo una persona puede ser capaz de cubrir dentro de un parámetro de expectativas que tiene una contraparte; y basándonos en eso creo – _no estoy tan seguro_ – existen diferentes tipos pero las más comunes son relaciones laborales, estudiantiles, de intereses en común, obligadas por el cumplimiento de algo, o incluso aquellas que se dan por casualidad cuando te cruzas con una persona en la calle; pero están las q yo odio por el hecho de no saber que son…. "las amorosas". Este tipo de relaciones se dan entre dos personas que en algún momento de su existencia se cruzaron una en el camino de la otra, por algún factor comienza a hablar, encuentran cosas en común – _o si no se las inventan_ – se dan cuenta de que se agradan físicamente y que incluso la manera en que se tratan es diferente a lo que alguien más les ha dado hasta el momento y por esos motivos y más aparece algo que se llama ilusión, muchas veces evoluciona a la palabra cariño y cuando menos te lo esperas llego a la fase del "amor" que en realidad es "enamoramiento" definido por mi como el estado de apendejamiento más grande del ser humano, un estado donde dejas todo y a todos solo por esas pequeñas cosas que hicieron a alguien especial.

Pero qué pasa cuando ese alguien "cambia" y provoca que nos veamos a nosotros mismos como víctimas y no como creadores de nuestras circunstancias, que pasa cuando lo que esperábamos y nos llenaba de cosas buenas termina siendo lo que causa que tu cabeza termine confundiendo tu realidad y tu existencia; cuando las cosas se hacen complicadas en vez ser disfrutadas ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué las circunstancias se complican?

Hoy en día las relaciones son más difíciles porque ninguna de las partes se toma el tiempo de enamorar – _pero de verdad, no solo por jugar_ – las conversaciones se convierten en textos, los argumentos en llamadas, los sentimientos en indirectas, la palabra _**amor**_ se utiliza fuera de contexto, la inseguridad se vuelve una forma de pensar y los celos un hábito, engañar resulta ser un accidente y ser lastimados es algo natural, y gracias a esto comienza la ironía de mis circunstancias pues no le quiero echar la culpa a alguien de verdad que me quiero hacer responsable pero creo que soy cobarde. Saben yo nunca he amado a alguien, ni creo que exista esa frase tan absurda de "amar para toda la vida" pero a pesar de eso si me han amado y de verdad con todo lo que una novela romántica describiría en el mejor libro que quisieras recordar y no es que sea ególatra pero de verdad me dieron todo, sin límites, peros o pretextos simplemente de corazón y sin miedo a nada – _¿qué valor no?_ - , sin embargo no pude dar nada a cambio y no sé por qué pues aun que amaba tanto siempre la limite, y hasta ahora entiendo o creo no estoy seguro había encontrado a la persona indicada para mí; y cuando me refiero a encontrar a la persona indicada no me refiero a encontrar a alguien que me resolviera mis problemas, ni que me sirviera de muleta cuando me sintiera decaído; tampoco me refiero a alguien que estaba siempre pensando en mí, que me extrañara o que sintiera que me necesitaba, sino que encontré a alguien que estaba ahí, que compartía el tiempo conmigo ya que yo le compartía el mío, fue alguien que sabía estar sin mí pero que prefería estar conmigo, sentía y actuaba pensando en un "_nosotros_" no en un "_tu_" y un "_yo_"; era alguien que me amaba porque si y no porque yo la amaba; simplemente era ella y nunca lo entendí.

Y ya sé que están pensando, como si tenía a alguien así puedo pensar que una "_**relación**_" no existe o simplemente como puedo tenerle miedo al significado de esa palabra; y aunque suene absurdo si la odio no lo quiero no lo soporto y creo q la verdad es que no estoy listo para eso; pero saben estoy intrigado ayer después de meses recibí un mensaje…

"… _**¿Sabes? Aun extraño esos momentos que nunca vivimos, tantos recuerdos que jamás escribimos. Si, aun te extraño. Extraño nada y tanto de ti. Tan poco de eso, que a veces me diste. Extraño una parte de mí, esa que se fue contigo. No te voy a mentir, te extraño, te extraño como a nadie. Pero…. De extrañar no se vive."**_

¿Saben que significa? Porque yo no, no entiendo como a una persona a la que le rompí el corazón me puede decir te extraño, pues de verdad créanme cuando digo que la despedida que tuvimos no fue linda, lo recuerdo bien fue un viernes y teníamos semanas sin vernos – _cabe mencionar que al principio la veía del diario_ – me llamo y no conteste, sabía que quería hablar de "nosotros" pero yo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la típica frase "_tenemos que hablar_" soy egoísta y pienso demasiado en mi así que a pesar de todo no la quería perder, me sentía bien con ella…

INTERNAL


End file.
